Anime Scene 4
*Great Sword arc: ** 1: Great Sword ** 2: The Black Card ** 3: The Darkness ** 4: Clare's Awakening Cold open Flashback of Clare's first meeting with Father Vincent. Studio profiles of Father Vincent Further flashbacks: in the cathedral, Clare, Galk and Sid combat the Voracious Eater. Clare saves Galk from the extensible claws. But the claws pierce Clare instead. The Yoma gloats, elevating Clare several stories toward the rib-vaulted ceiling, then hurls her aside. Just as he is about to attack Galk and Sid, the other guards arrive. The Yoma springs toward the vault and vanishes among the clerestory windows. Galk picks up Clare's limp body, despite Sid's protests. Bedside vigil Clare lies unconscious in Vincent's bedroom. Galk advises Raki to pray for Clare. Raki is brought to Clare. After a fight with Sid, Raki begins his bedside vigil. When Clare finally regains conscious, she finds Raki asleep at her bedside. She makes a request of Vincent. From cold open Interrogation 'Staff meeting' Nighttime. The cathedral staff have surprise meeting in the Great Hall, lined with guards bearing pikes. Father Vincent requests the staff trust his judgment. He announces the search for the Yoma among the staff. This angers Father Rodo. Despite Father Rodo's protests, Clare examines everyone—including Bishop Kamuri and even Vincent himself—but everyone proves to be human. Rodo is even more outraged. The situation turns ugly. Then Clare realizes the last possibility. Father Rodo 'Resurrection' In the baptismal chamber, the Yoma, posing as the mummified relics of a saint, rises from a coffin. He attacks Raki, but Clare arrives in time. Galk and Sid are soon behind her and the three fight the Yoma. The Yoma takes Galk's sword and attacks Clare, armed only with knives. 'Surprise' Raki gives Galk the wrapped statue, which Galk throws to Clare, who catches it. When the Yoma strikes the Runoa goddess with Galk's sword, the statue breaks apart, revealing a Claymore sword. Clare's secret Clare cuts off the Yoma's arm. But the Yoma still holds off his attackers with his extensible claws. He now realizes that Clare actually missed when she cut off his arm. She was really aiming for his head. 'Galk's stratagem' Galk inexplicably charges the Yoma, who pierces Galk's body. Claws caught in Galk's armor, Galk gives the signal—Clare attacks. She cuts off the Yoma's other arm. Then bisects the Yoma in two. Galk in armor Awakening The combat won, Clare now begins to awaken. She tells Galk to kill her, but Raki intervenes and clings to Clare, now turning into a Yoma entity. Suddenly, Yoma power explodes. To everyone's surprise, Clare is back to normal. Farewell Daytime. At the city gates, Vincent, Galk and Sid say goodbye to Clare and Raki. Galk gives Raki a sword as a parting gift. Raki promises Sid to take care of Clare. Additional details 'Cast' *'Father Vincent:' Rainer Doering (de), Chuck Huber (en-us), Aldo Stella (it), Masaaki Yajima (ja) *'Clare:' Ann Vielhaben (de), Stephanie Young (en-us) Chantal Baroin (fr), Renata Bertolas (it), Houko Kuwashima (ja), Karen Mendoza (tl) *'Raki:' Dirk Stollberg (de), Todd Haberkorn (en-us), Rémi Caillebot (fr), Andrea Oldani (it) Motoki Takagi (ja), Anthony Steven San Juan (tl) *'Galk:' Sebastian Jacob (de), Christopher R. Sabat (en-us), Jérémy Zylberberg (fr), Lorenzo Scattorin (it), Kazuma Horie (ja) *'Sid:' Ricardo Richter (de), Eric Vale (en-us), Grégory Laisné (fr), Gabriele Marchingiglio (it), Hiroyuki Yoshino (ja) *'Bishop Kamuri:' J Paul Slavens (en-us), Umeji Sasaki (ja) *'Voracious Eater:' Elmar Gutmann (de), Mike McFarland (en-us), Kunihiro Kawamoto (ja) 'Notes' 'Manga versus anime' *In the manga, Captain Ganesu accompanies everyone to the city gate *Raki already has a Rabona sword *Sid kisses Clare goodbye in the manga *The fight between Sid and Raki is missing in the anime References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Anime